


The Hat

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, Gen, if you squint? - Freeform, maaybe, mostly angst-free, no spoilers save for character ones, vague mentions of a lot of other abel folks, yay us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Yao: Three Christmases and the object that ties each one of them together. For ZR Secret Santa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puptart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptart/gifts).



> Largely based on puptart's prompt "Sam Yao meets Santa Claus," though obviously other factors have wandered in. I apologize in advance if this sounds rambly or incoherent; I've been on cold meds pretty much the entire time I've been writing this.

** Christmas Past **

Sam felt his heart racing with excitement as they got closer and closer to the front of the line. His hand clung tight to Caitlin's as Father Christmas' face came into view. They'd done this every year, yes, but he'd never gathered the courage to ask what he really wanted for Christmas.

This year, it was going to happen. This year, he was going to ask Father Christmas if he could wear his hat.  He was just affirming this to himself when there came a rough nudge from his sister.

"'s your turn, Sam," Caitlin whispered in his ear.

Sam glanced up and realized he was remarkably close to the big, jolly man himself. He nearly tripped over his shoelaces as he made his way up the platform. Other than that, he greeted Father Christmas and clambered into his lap without incident. It was only after he got settled that the problem started. He vaguely heard Father Christmas ask him his name, but his entire mind was screaming with half-joy, half-terror as he looked up at the man, rendering him speechless.

The older man, for his part, took things in stride and asked him with an only faintly worried smile what he wanted for Christmas.

That was when Sam's mind kicked in and he blurted, " _HimynameisSamandI'dlikesomeCurlyWurliesforChristmasthankyoubye_." And then he was scrambling out of his lap and down the platform without a backwards glance. Hiding just behind the tree seemed the appropriate way to react to his embarrassment and frustration, so he did. He'd almost forgotten Caitlin was just behind him in line until she stepped up to his hiding place.

"Sam? We gotta go. C'mon. Dad and Mum wanted us to be back by now."

He let himself nope for only a little longer before he got back up to his feet beside her. She beamed at him.

"Y'managed to stay in his lap for more'n five minutes this time! And I think he might've actually understood what you said this year."

He grunted in response to that, not in the mood to deal with her lighthearted teasing.

"Oh, don't be like that," she huffed, "Look what I got you."

She produced from behind her back the hat that Father Christmas had been wearing. His mouth dropped in surprise, and he glanced back towards the now-bareheaded man before looking back at his sister. She beamed up at him, all pride and victory as she handed him the hat, "Happy Christmas!"

He took it reverently and placed it on his head before he scooped his sister up in a hug, "Thanks, Caitie. I love you."

He could feel her eye roll against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, "Love you, too, Sammy."

It was, quite possibly, the best Christmas ever.


	2. Christmas Present

** Christmas Present. **

Sam wasn't sure who or how they were keeping track, but apparently someone in the Township had figured out that it was Christmas Eve. Nobody questioned this information, happy to find what little reason they could to celebrate. Already Runner Three had been bringing back what he claimed was mistletoe, and Four had been knitting Christmas sweaters for everyone she could manage. Jack and Eugene had contributed to the festivities by playing as many Christmas songs as they could find.

Despite the (somewhat forced) cheer, Sam couldn't quite find himself able to get into the spirit of things. Maybe it was the whole zombie apocalypse thing, or maybe it was just a usual case of the blues, but he had difficulty taking the joy he was trying to encourage in others to heart. He thought that no one had noticed, until one day Five came into his comm shack with the spoils of the run and offered him a somewhat beaten up but still useable Santa hat.

For a moment, he could vividly picture Caitlin doing the exact same thing all those years. However, unlike the usual pang in his heart that came with his thoughts of his sister, instead he felt the same kind of surprised glee. He grinned as he accepted the hat and settled it on his head, "Thanks, Five."

Five beamed as he accepted the gift and wished him a Happy Christmas before heading off.

Settling back into his chair, Sam thought it just might get to be after all.


	3. Christmas Future

** Christmas Future. **

Somehow they had done it. They had saved the world, or at least what was left of it, and things were starting to get better again. It had been odd to see everyone going their separate ways after all that time spent together, but in all honesty, they'd needed it. You could only go so long seeing the same faces without going a little batty. Not that Sam was under any illusions that things were otherwise. Like he'd told Five once-- everyone went a little bit mad after living through the end of the world.

But the end of the world hadn't been the end, and now, settled more comfortably in his new beginning, Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched old friends arrive for the holiday celebrations. There was Maxine and Paula, and the little girl they'd decided to adopt after everything was said and done. There were his Runners-- still his, at least in his heart. There was Jack and Eugene, and Phil and Zoe, all of them at their usual banter.

And, well. There apparently also was Jack making his way up the steps to tug him into a hug and shove something on his head, "Hey there, Sam."

"Oi, watch the hair!" Sam protested, tugging the offending article of his head only to pause and smile at the familiar red and white hat that Jack had placed on his head, "You've got to be joking."

Jack just smiled, observing the warmth in the former operator's words, before tugging him into a hug again, "For posterity's sake, mm? Happy Christmas."

"Yeah," Sam said with a softer grin, opening the door to let Jack and the rest of his friends-- his family, really-- into his home, "It really is one, isn't it?"

And for the first time since the world had ended, Sam actually felt like the words were true ones.


End file.
